


You're the Cause of My Death

by le3chan



Series: Multigroup Random Story a.k.a SNS Fic Rusuh [6]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, sns fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Daehwi mabok gara-gara foto Dongho buat W Korea.SNS fic lagi.





	You're the Cause of My Death

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. Dead. Goodbye. . .
> 
> Buat yang nunggu 'The Story of a Very Confused Lee Daehwi', maaf ya agak mulur.
> 
> Salahkan Kang Dongho! Sudah lihat pictorial NU'EST W buat W Korea kan?
> 
> Baekho cakep banget!
> 
> Enjoy. . .

**lee_dae_hwi** I am dead. Goodbye, world. If you found my dead body tomorrow, please arrest @ **realbaekho**. He is the one who holds responsibility of my death. Thank you.

 

# **Kang_Dongho** # **Baekho** # **PACARGUEGANTENGBANGETYATUHAN**

 

.

 

 **jinyourbae** Bang @ **realbaekho** , pacarnya terbang lagi nyawanya. Tadinya. Sekarang udah balik lagi, tapi sekarang pacarnya malah jadi gila

 

 **woojintan** Daehwi mabok!

 

 **ahnseobbie** Pacarnya kok ganteng ya @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

 **nuestaron** Dih, sok ganteng lu @ **realbaekho**

 

 **pockyjr** Dih, sok ganteng lu @ **realbaekho** (2)

 

 **optimushwang** Dih, sok ganteng lu @ **realbaekho** (3)

 

 **glorypath** Dih, sok ganteng lu @ **realbaekho** (4)

 

 **8eomatom** Heran gue, member NU'EST doyan banget nge-diss member sendiri ya

 

 **the_greatest_woojin** Uwah, sexy bandit!

 

 **realbaekho** Kamu gak mati beneran kan @ **lee_dae_hwi**? Jangan dong / @ **jinyourbae** @ **woojintan** efek kegantengan gue itu / baru tau kalo gue ganteng @ **ahnseobbie**? / gue emang ganteng kali @ **nuestaron** @ **pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** @ **glorypath** / @ **8eomatom** hobi sama kebiasaan itu, susah ngilanginnya / @ **the_greatest_woojin** seksian siapa, gue apa Danyel?

 

 **yoobesho** Bang @ **realbaekho** , kok mau buka-bukaan sih?

 

 **jaehwan0527** ^ pertanyaan bocah atas gue kok kesannya ambigu ya?

 

 **woojintan** Lu ketularan bobroknya bang @ **ongmotiong** ya bang @ **jaehwan0527**? / aku gak ganteng gitu yang @ **ahnseobbie**?

 

 **nyeonju** Lu mah bulukan @ **woojintan**

 

 **nyeonju** Eh, tapi, bang @ **realbaekho** ganteng bener yak. Gak keliatan gesreknya

 

 **ongmotiong** Jaehwan udah bobrok dari sononya tau @ **woojintan**

 

 **nuestaron** Gantengan gue @ **realbaekho**

 

 **glorypath** Gantengan gue @ **realbaekho**

 

 **pockyjr** Gantengan pacar gue @ **realbaekho** , pacar gue yang paling ganteng

 

 **optimushwang** Gantengan pacarnya @ **pockyjr** daripada lu @ **realbaekho**

 

 **ongmotiong** ^ bedakan jawaban antara yang jomblo sama yang udah punya pacar

 

 **godnyel** Yang jomblo jawabnya gantengan gue, yang udah punya pacar jawabnya gantengan pacarnya

 

 **komurola** Padahal jawabannya bang Minhyun gak ada bedanya sama jawabannya bang Aron sama bang Minki, cuma kalimatnya aja yang beda, artinya sama aja, 'gantengan gue'

 

 **jaehwan0527** Hahaha...

 

 **8eomatom** Lah lu kok bener @ **nyeonju** , keliatan waras ya si Dongho

 

 **dong_hyeon** Maknae BNM boys aja udah punya pacar, gue kapan ya?

 

 **woojintan** ^ jasa free tag @ **lim_ymin**. Bang, kode tuh, bang! Cepetan, keburu diambil orang, bang!

 

 **woojintan** Kok sialan yak @ **nyeonju**

 

 **ongmotiong** Min ada yang ngode tuh minta dipacarin cepet-cepet @ **lim_ymin**

 

 **jaehwan0527** Bang @ **lim_ymin** , buruan diiket bisa kali bang, keburu dicariin pacar sama si Ponyo bang

 

 **pockyjr** Belom diresmiin apa sama bapaknya BNM boys @ **dong_hyeon**? Mau gue cariin pacar gak? Mau yang tipe kayak gimana?

 

 **ongmotiong** ^ insting emaknya muncul

 

 **jaehwan0527** Dikenalin sama tetuanya aja bang @ **pckyjr** , masih jomblo kan

 

 **pockyjr** Jangan sama tetua gue @ **jaehwan0527** , kasian gue sama Donghyun, tetua gue kelakuannya gak beres

 

 **nuestaron** Ngajak ribut nih lider, berantem yok @ **pockyjr**

 

 **optimushwang** Berantem ma gue aja yok bang @ **nuestaron**

 

 **glorypath** ^ berantem deh, ntar gue buka gelanggang

 

 **yoobesho** Bang @ **komurola** , katanya mau traktir pizza, kapan jadinya? Dari kemaren kok gak jadi mulu?

 

 **godnyel** ^ maknaenya bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun nagih jajan sama abang tertua. Lu gak ada niatan minta jajan sama bang Jonghyun apa bang Minhyun gitu @ **yoobesho**?

 

 **ahnseobbie** Kamu mah bulukan @ **woojintan** , gingsulnya doang yang cakep / gak boleh ingkar janji lho bang @ **komurola** , dari kemaren jawabnya besok-besok mulu, kapan jadinya?

 

 **yoobesho** Bang Minhyun sama bang Jonghyun masih sibuk jadinya nunggu gak sibuk dulu bang @ **godnyel** / ayok cepetan bang @ **komurola** , hari ini pokoknya! Seonho maunya sekarang! Jangan bohong kalo lagi ada kerjaan, Seonho tau bang Hyunbin lagi gak ada jadwal hari ini, pokoknya sekarang traktir pizzanya! Seonho mau nyamper bang Hyungseob sama bang Euiwoong dulu. Awas aja kalo sampe gak nongol nanti

 

 **godnyel** ^ maknaenya udah ketularan yandere emak bapaknya

 

 **the_greatest_woojin** Bang @ **yoobesho** , Ujin boleh ikut gak?

 

 **yoobesho** Boleh, ayok @ **the_greatest_woojin** , nanti ketemu di kedai pizza aja ya, yang biasanya. @ **mingjustinhao** pas Seonho nyampe sana, Justin musti udah siap sama bang Hyungseob sama bang Euiwoong ya

 

 **glorypath** ^ RIP dompetnya Hyunbin

 

 **rkm0855** RIP dompetnya Hyunbin (2)

 

 **don9_han** RIP dompetnya Hyunbin (3)

 

 **8eomatom** RIP dompetnya Hyunbin (4)

 

 **komurola** Nasib dompet gue gimana ini? Ya @ **yoobesho** kok malah bawa pasukan? Gue kan kemaren cuma mo nraktir lu sama Hyungseob doang, kenapa lu malah ngajakin pasukan bocah lu sih?

 

 **mingjustinhao** Jadi Justin gak boleh ikut bang @ **komurola**? :’(

 

 **the_greatest_woojin** Jadi Ujin juga gak boleh ikut bang @ **komurola**? :’(

 

 **don9_han** Hyunbin diserang sama bocah, hahahah...

 

 **komurola** Boleh ikut semuanya kok @ **mingjustinhao** @ **the_greatest_woojin**!

 

 **woojintan** Udah terima nasib aja bang @ **komurola**

 

 **woojintan** Kok gitu sih, yang, sama aku @ **ahnseobbie**?

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Huahahaha @ **woojintan** dikatain buluk sama pacar sendiri. Udah terima nasib aja, kalo emang buluk ya udah buluk aja, gak usah sok kegantengan, yang ganteng mah pacar gue bukan lu bang

 

 **winktoyourheart** ^ Daehwi sekalinya muncul langsung ngebully Woojin

 

 **jinyourbae** Udah balik waras lu @ **lee_dae_hwi**? Lain kali jangan di depan gue ya? Gue ngeri liatnya. Gue juga masih trauma sama yang kemaren, sakit semua badan gue

 

 **glorypath** Ternyata yang kena efeknya Dongho gak cuman Daehwi, tapi Jinyoung juga. Parahan Jinyoung malah

 

 **pockyjr** Ututu... sini peluk sini @ **jinyourbae**

 

 **winktoyourheart** Gue gak dipeluk juga bang @ **pockyjr**?

 

 **nyeonju** ^ atas gue ngiri

 

 **pockyjr** Sini peluk juga @ **winktoyourheart**

 

 **godnyel** Aku aja, yang, yang meluk kamu, gimana @ **winktoyourheart**?

 

 **winktoyourheart** Ogah, ntar malah digrepe-grepe @ **godnyel**

 

 **optimushwang** Lu udah berani grepe-grepe anak gue @ **godnyel**? Udah bosen idup?

 

 **jaehwan0527** ^ bapaknya udah mulai keluar aura gelapnya

 

 **woojintan** Ngajakin berantem lu @ **lee_dae_hwi**? Ayok, gue ladenin

 

 **realbaekho** Sini adepin gue sini @ **woojintan**

 

 **8eomatom** ^ yang maju pacarnya langsung

 

 **dong_hyeon** Bapaknya BNM boys itu siapa sih bang @ **pockyjr**? Gak kenal gue. Kalo bapaknya Brand New Music mah gue kenal. Beneran mau nyariin gue pacar bang? Mau gue, bang, ntar gue pc deh bang @ **pockyjr**

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Berantem sama lu @ **woojintan**? Ayok, tapi lewatin bang Dongho dulu, baru berantem sama gue

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Nah lho bang @ **lim_ymin** , gak diakuin noh sama bang Donghyun, digantungin mulu sih bang Donghyunnya. Kalo beneran dicariin pacar sama bang Jonghyun apa bang Sewoon, lu juga kan yang mewek. Buruan kek dipacarin, jangan dipepet mulu tapi gak ada status

 

 **woojintan** Dih, mentang-mentang pacarnya jago berantem @ **lee_dae_hwi**

 

 **woojintan** Bang @ **lim_ymin** dikudeta jadi bapaknya BNM boys aja yok @ **lee_dae_hwi** , gue kasian sama bang Donghyun

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Biarin wek @ **woojintan**  :p

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Ayok bang @ **woojintan**

 

 **ongmotiong** ^ kalo urusan protes sama Youngmin akur mulu ya

 

 **pockyjr** Beneran gak kenal sama bapaknya BNM boys @ **dong_hyeon**? Kalo sama @ **lim_ymin** kenal gak? Soalnya gue taunya @ **lim_ymin** kan bapaknya BNM boys. Beneran mau dicariin pacar? Oke deh kalo gitu, ntar gue tunggu pc-nya

 

 **optimushwang** Duh, untung grup gue gak ada masalah yang kayak begitu, cuma masalah tetua sama maknae gak punya pacar doang

 

 **nuestaron** Gak usah ngingetin bisa @ **optimushwang**? Mentang-mentang udah pacaran lama

 

 **glorypath** Gaya lu, lagi LDRan juga @ **optimushwang**

 

 **optimushwang** Yang penting udah punya pacar, gak jomblo kayak kalian @ **glorypath @nuestaron**

 

 **dong_hyeon** Bang @ **pockyjr** , gue pc aja sekarang ya?

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Nah lo bang @ **lim_ymin** , bang Donghyun mau pc-an sama bang Jonghyun, pasti mau curhat itu. Buruan bang, sebelom dipacarin orang lain

 

 **somsomi0309** Pacarnya Daehwi ganteng, ya? Eh, tapi lu punya pacar kok gak cerita-cerita sih?

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Lu sibuk mulu kalo pas gue telepon @ **somsomi0309** , jadinya gue belom sempet cerita. Pacar gue gitu loh, pasti ganteng lah

 

 **somsomi0309** Tapi kok rada sangar ya?

 

 **nuestaron** Huahahaha... Dongho sangar? Duh, lawak itu

 

 **glorypath** Princess begitu kok disebut sangar, sih, tawa ah....

 

 **realbaekho** Jomblo diem deh @ **nuestaron** @ **glorypath**. Cari pacar bisa kali

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Iya, tapi aslinya enggak kok, baik banget aslinya, romantis juga @ **somsomi0309**

 

 **optimushwang** Dongho, romantis? Cuih, gombal gembel gitu disebut romantis

 

 **realbaekho** Lu juga diem aja deh @ **optimushwang** , gue mah kasian sama Jonghyun punya pacar model yang kayak lu, gak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali

 

 **optimushwang** Sorry ya @ **realbaekho** , gue mah orangnya romantis, lu aja yang gak tau, lagian Jonghyun gue nyanyiin udah klepek-klepek juga

 

 **glorypath** Saking seringnya lu nyanyiin Jonghyun, sampe live broadcast juga dinyanyiin mulu @ **optimushwang**

 

 **somsomi0309** Ternyata tipe lu itu yang lebih tua, yang udah dewasa gitu ya...

 

 **ongmotiong** ^ eh, anak gadis ngomong apa ini? Gak boleh

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Apaan sih lu @ **somsomi0309**? Gak jelas deh / bang @ **ongmotiong** , jangan nyebar bibit bobrok di lapak gue bisa bang?

 

 **woojintan** Daehwi mah doyannya emang sama yang udah tua

 

 **realbaekho** Lu ngatain gue udah tua @ **woojintan**?

 

 **godnyel** Ajakin berantem aja bang @ **realbaekho** si @ **woojintan**

 

 **jinyourbae** ^ pacarnya bang @ **winktoyourheart** kumat rusuhnya

 

 **winktoyourheart** Kamu masih berani rusuh bang @ **godnyel**?

 

 **jaehwan0527** Bukan Danyel namanya kalo gak rusuh @ **winktoyourheart**

 

 **ongmotiong** Emang dasarnya udah rusuh duluan si Danyel, Ji @ **winktoyourheart**. Lu kok dulu mau sih diajak pacaran sama Danyel?

 

 **somsomi0309** Male version I.O.I ternyata ancur ya? Lu kok betah sih @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

 **glorypath** Weh, Wanna One dikatain ancur sama centernya I.O.I cuma gara-gara komen IG, padahal aslinya lebih ancur

 

 **bravpunxh** Untung kita gak ikutan debut bareng Wanna One ya bang @ **glorypath**

 

 **ji_dddong** Tambah ancur kalo kalian berdua ikut debut @ **glorypath** @ **bravpunxh** , mereka aja udah bikin kepala gue sakit apalagi kalo ada lu berdua, pecah langsung kepala gue

 

 **glorypath** Ngaca dong bang @ **ji_dddong** , lu kan juga sama

 

 **ji_dddong** @ **glorypath** seenggaknya gue gak seancur @ **ongmotiong** @ **jaehwan0527** atau @ **godnyel**

 

 **bravpunxh** Hyungline-nya ternyata yang paling ancur, huahahah..

 

 **ji_dddong** Untung masih ada Sungwoon sama Minhyun yang waras, gue mah bersyukur banget

 

 **realbaekho** Minhyun, waras? Gak salah lu bang @ **ji_dddong**? Minhyun waras darimana bang?

 

 **optimushwang** Lebih warasan gue daripada lu @ **realbaekho**

 

 **glorypath** Minhyun mah kagak waras bang @ **ji_dddong**

 

 **ji_dddong** Kalo dibandingin sama Seongwoo, Jaehwan, apa Danyel mah Minhyun yang paling waras, apalagi kan pada takut sama Minhyun, takut tiba-tiba besok bangun diapa-apain gitu, jadinya pada nurut sama Minhyun, kalo sama gue mereka bertiga gak ada nurut-nurutnya @ **realbaekho** @ **glorypath**

 

 **woojintan** Yanderenya bang Minhyun berguna ternyata

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Lu belom tau aja aslinya gimana @ **somsomi0309** , lebih dari ancur. Apalagi bang Seongwoo, bang Jaehwan, sama bang Danyel, biang rusuh mereka mah, bang Danyel terutama. Gue mah dibetah-betahin aja, lagian ada bang Minhyun ini, kalo pas lagi ngamuk lebih nyeremin dari pacar gue. Pembasmi biang rusuh

 

 **optimushwang** @ **lee_dae_hwi** maksud lu gue pestisida gitu?

 

 **bravpunxh** Kalo bang Minhyun pestisida, berarti hamanya bang Seongwoo, bang Jaehwan, sama bang Danyel ya? Ngakak dulu deh

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Eh, bener kata lu @ **bravpunxh** , hama itu emang mereka bertiga

 

 **jaehwan0527** Kok jahat sih kalian @ **bravpunxh** @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

 **godnyel** Kok jahat sih kalian @ **bravpunxh** @ **lee_dae_hwi**? (2)

 

 **ongmotiong** Kok jahat sih kalian @ **bravpunxh** @ **lee_dae_hwi**? (3)

 

 **nyeonju** Mau ngakak aja deh gue

 

 **woojintan** Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi kita nge-tag bang Youngmin kok gak muncul-muncul ya @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Eh, iya bang @ **woojintan**. Bang @ **lim_ymin** ngilang ke mana sih? Masa dari tadi ditag gak nongol-nongol

 

 **lim_ymin** Lu berdua bisa diem gak @ **woojintan** @ **lee_dae_hwi**? Gue lagi mikir ini, jangan ganggu dulu

 

 **ongmotiong** Mikir apaan lu @ **lim_ymin**? Mikir caranya ngeresmiin Donghyun?

 

 **lim_ymin** Iya @ **ongmotiong** , bingung gue

 

 **jaehwan0527** Lah, baru dipikirin sekarang, kemaren-kemaren ke mana bang @ **lim_ymin**? Itu Donghyun kayaknya udah otw mau buang harapan deh bang

 

 **woojintan** Heeh, bener tuh bang @ **lim_ymin**

 

 **glorypath** Donghyun lagi curhat noh sama lider gue @ **lim_ymin** , kayaknya beneran mau buang harapan

 

 **lim_ymin** Lah, jangan dong! Nasib gue gimana ini kalo beneran?

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Derita lu bang @ **lim_ymin** , udah dikasih tau juga dari dulu, salah sendiri omongan gue sama @ **woojintan** gak digagas, mewek kan jadinya

 

 **lim_ymin** Gue musti gimana dong?

 

 **realbaekho** Lu ngapain masih onlen di sini @ **lim_ymin**? Samperin bisa kali, omongin noh perasaan lu, jujur. Kali aja Donghyun masih mau nerima lu gitu

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Heeh, samperin bang Donghyun sana bang @ **lim_ymin**

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Bang @ **realbaekho** , nanti kirimin foto di atas yang kualitas HD ya..

 

 **realbaekho** Buat apaan @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

 **optimushwang** Buat ngusir tikus di dorm @ **realbaekho**

 

 **jaehwan0527** Buat ngusir tikus di mana bang @ **optimushwang**? Dorm Wanna One apa dorm NU'EST?

 

 **optimushwang** Dorm Wanna One @ **jaehwan0527** , dorm NU'EST mah gak perlu dipasangin fotonya Dongho, ada aslinya ini

 

 **nuestaron** Pantesan dorm NU'EST bebas tikus ya? Ada pembasmi tikusnya ternyata

 

 **realbaekho** Kok sialan ya @ **optimushwang** @ **jaehwan0527** @ **nuestaron**

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Buat dipasang di kamarku bang @ **realbaekho**

 

 **jinyourbae** Gue gak setuju! Lu kumat lagi nanti gilanya! Gue lagi nanti yang sengsara @ **lee_dae_hwi**! Bang @ **ji_dddong** , gue pindah kamar boleh gak? Gue gak papa kok bang, tidur di ruang tamu apa di lantai atas, asal gak sekamar sama Daehwi yang lagi kumat gilanya gara-gara bang Dongho

 

 **optimushwang** Tuker aja sama Woojin bang @ **ji_dddong** , biar anak gue sekamar semua

 

 **woojintan** Gue gak mau sekamar sama Daehwi bang @ **optimushwang** @ **ji_dddong**!

 

 **ji_dddong** Gak ada pindah kamar, tetep di kamar masing-masing. Dongho, Daehwi gak usah dikirim foto kualitas HD, Daehwi gak usah pasang foto pacar di kamar, kasian itu yang jomblo, simpen foto di hape aja. Titik.

 

 **ongmotiong** ^ mau nge-diss apa mau curhat kalo masih jomblo sih bang @ **ji_dddong**?

 

 **jaehwan0527** Curhat kayaknya bang @ **ongmotiong**

 

 **godnyel** 100% curhat itu

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Yah, masa gak boleh sih bang @ **ji_dddong**? Kan keren tuh posenya bang @ **realbaekho** , lewat hape mah kecil maunya yang besar bang

 

 **realbaekho** Nanti aku kirimin deh, tapi gak usah dicetak trus dipasang di kamar ya? Di kamar rumah aja gimana @ **lee_dae_hwi**?

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** Masa di rumah sih bang @ **realbaekho**? Kan Daehwi gak bisa mandangin kalo dipasang di rumah. Emang mau dipasang di rumah yang mana? Rumah Daehwi di Amerika lho, kalo pasang di dorm BNM boys takut diamuk bang Youngmin

 

 **realbaekho** Pasang di kamar rumah kita nanti @ **lee_dae_hwi**

 

 **glorypath** Cuih, pait pait pait

 

 **nuestaron** Gue muntah boleh kali ya

 

 **optimushwang** Gombal mulu kerjaan lu

 

 **realbaekho** Berisik @ **glorypath** @ **nuestaron** @ **optimushwang**

 

 **lee_dae_hwi** . . . . .

 

 **jinyourbae** Daehwi terbang lagi nyawanya, gue mau ngungsi dulu ke kamar besar, gue gak mau badan gue sakit gara-gara Daehwi kumat gilanya

 

 **optimushwang** Sini @ **jinyourbae** , barengan sini

 

 **ongmotiong** Pulang yok, udah bubar ini

 

.

 

끝

**Author's Note:**

> Huuwaa T.T mohon maaf buat yang nunggu ff chaptered donghwi-nya. . .
> 
> Bukan bermaksud buat nunda, saya pengennya juga cepet-cepet, tapi. . . I was attacked by Kang Dongho's pictures for W Korea
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca
> 
> Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan memberi kudos '2hyun : Edisi Kangen Pacar'
> 
> *deepbow*


End file.
